


Aspettandola

by merediana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Season/Series 01, originally posted on EFP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merediana/pseuds/merediana
Summary: Costance Welsh è morta da oltre vent'anni; le è stato concesso di rimanere nel mondo dei vivi ma ad una sola condizione: non tornare mai a casa. Perché a casa c'è qualcuno che la aspetta.





	

La luce dei fari dell'auto viola la placida oscurità di quella che un tempo era una dimora accogliente ed elegante e che ora è solo una catapecchia fatiscente e contorta; irriverente ne mostra il marciume, ne mette in evidenza le parti mancanti, ne seziona le imperfezioni.  
La bambina si raggomitola su una sedia monca, non le piace quella luce: è fredda, innaturale, la attraversa, la ignora. Il bambino invece, disilluso Peter Pan che ha ormai accettato la scomparsa della propria ombra, la fronteggia, ne segue altero l'evoluzione e la crescita.  
Entrambi l'hanno già vista più e più volte, entrambi sanno cosa l'accompagna: paura, sconcerto e, infine, la furia omicida della madre. Eppure c'è qualcosa di diverso, il bambino lo percepisce. Si volta verso sua sorella per cercarne conferma, ma questa continua imperterrita a intrecciarsi i capelli. Nessuno dei due è disposto a sopportare un'altra, ennesima, illusione infranta.  
E poi accade l'imprevedibile: una raffica di spari che squarcia la notte, la routine assassina di Constance e l'apatica rassegnazione dei suoi figli.  
La vittima sacrificale non è sola: c'è un altro uomo armato con lui e nessuno dei due ha intenzione di arrendersi alla dama bianca.  
I bambini, ora l'uno accanto all'altra, fissano gli occhi incolore sulla lotta che si sta consumando nel cortile, freddamente consapevoli che dal suo esito dipenderà il loro destino.  
Una speranza rabbiosa e feroce li consuma.  
Un altro attacco di Constance, un altro urlo del perseguitato, un'altra scarica di proiettili.  
Il bambino grida, ma la sua voce si frantuma contro le pareti, prigioniera anch'essa di quella tomba lignea.  
Ora è il motore dell'auto a sgolarsi e la vecchia casa non può far altro che cedere, sventrata dall'irruenza di un'Impala nera del '67.  
La libertà ha le sembianze di una mite notte californiana ma non è questa che i due fratellini aspettano da oltre quattro lustri; ciò che bramano è fors'anche più oscuro ma lo cela dietro un corpo avvenente ed un ingannevole vestito bianco.  
Ed è così che si palesa nel loro salotto: Constance Welch, moglie adorata e madre affettuosa, come era scritto nell'articolo che ne riportava il suicidio; Constance Welch, moglie tradita e madre ossessiva, come mormoravano le malelingue di Jericho.  
Colei che li aveva messi al mondo, nutriti, educati.  
Colei che li aveva ingannati, tramortiti, affogati.  
Colei che li ha condannati ad un'immutabile fanciullezza, incatenati ad una realtà cui non appartengono più, intrappolati in un'attesa opprimente.  
Colei che, impeccabile e fiera, adesso contempla con ingannevole disperazione un ritratto di famiglia.  
Gli umani sono pronti a combattere ancora: uno al fianco dell'altro, fronteggiano lo spirito demoniaco con l'angoscia di chi cerca uno stratagemma per aver salva la vita, ma Constance, fuori di sé per essere stata interrotta nel proprio macabro rituale, sfrutta il grande potere che le deriva da quello stato di non morte per scagliare loro contro una pesante credenza.  
I fantasmi bambini si scambiano uno sguardo d'intesa. Sanno qual è il loro compito, il perché sono rimasti in cattività per oltre vent'anni: è tempo che tutto finisca e che finisca laddove è iniziato.  
Lo spettro avanza di un passo e l'intera casa freme: le luci cominciano una danza forsennata e le pareti trasudano un'acqua vecchia di decenni.  
Constance Welch alza lo sguardo ed in cima alle scale vede stagliarsi i profili delle sue prime vittime, i due figli.  
_\- Sei tornata a casa, mammina! -_ *  
E per la prima volta è lei ad avere paura.  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:** la frase contrassegnata dall'asterisco appartiene al pilot di Supernatural.  
>  **Note dell'Autore:** La fanfiction fa riferimento alla lotta dei fratelli Winchester contro lo spirito di Constance Welch raccontata nell'episodio pilota della serie, ma nell'ottica dei "bambini Welch", imprigionati nella loro casa nativa in attesa del ritorno della madre.  
> Pubblicata su Writers Arena il 31 Marzo 2010 e poi pubblicata su EFP con qualche revisione il 27 Novembre 2011.
> 
> Perché pubblicarla qui dopo tutto questo tempo? Perché a breve compio gli anni, divento vecchissima e ho bisogno di sfogare le mie frustrazioni facendo cose stupide tipo questa ~~(non ho bisogno di uno psicologo, proprio nooooo)~~


End file.
